


Bangover

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Jrock, Kpop - Fandom, Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Bitter Seunghyun, F/M, Hooking up, Humor, KPOP/JROCK crossover, M/M, Past GTop, Rock festival au, Smut, failed flirting, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun feels left out when he finds out that he's the only one without a date to the rock festival. What's a boy to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've really gotten into Lynch and thought that Hazuki in particular would make an excellent pairing with Seunghyun. This crossover fic is also posted on AFF as well. Thanks to lilspydermunky for pointing me in the Jrock direction. Enjoy!

"Oh my god.... are you going to sulk the entire ride there?" Seunghyun turned to Soohyuk who was currently driving down the interstate at a less than legal speed. "I'm not sulking you asshole. It's just it would have been nice to know that all my friends are paired off at this thing... except me of course. Hey look... there's that loser, Seunghyun the third... no wait... fifth wheel." Jaechun snorted from the backseat where he sat with his girlfriend, Bom. "He's right Hyuk, he's not sulking at all. He's moved on to being bitter." Seunghyun turned in his seat to glare at his oldest friend. "It just would have been nice to have been told. Especially since some people..." He shot an accusatory look towards their driver. "Didn't have the decency to mention that they'd been flirting with one of my friends." Soohyuk turned to look at him briefly. "Oh so now I need your permission to talk to Seungri?" Seunghyun sighed, taking a sip from his coffee. "No... that's not what I meant. I'm glad you and Seungri are getting together. I'm just feeling..." Jaechun leaned forward from the backseat to help him out. "Bitter?" Seunghyun shoved him back with a palm on his face. "More like annoyed... but not at you guys. The important thing is the music, right?" Jaechun nodded in agreement from the safety of the backseat. "Yeah and that cooler of beer we brought." 

Once they arrived at Bangover 2017, Seunghyun's mood brightened considerably. He never did like long car rides to begin with... they made him feel more than a little antsy to get them over with. Of course the way Soohyuk drove it usually shaved at least an hour off of any road trip that they took... sometimes more. When Soohyuk had broached the Seungri subject just after pulling out of the McDonald's where they'd picked up their breakfast Seunghyun couldn't even eat his sausage mcmuffin he'd felt so sorry for himself. Jaechun on the other hand had no problem enjoying it for him. The fresh air, fun atmosphere... not to mention the chicken salad sandwiches that Bom had made as well as the beer in the cooler really went a long way to lifting Seunghyun's spirits. By the time they walked inside the actual festival, he was pretty happy again and slightly buzzed. 

Bom strolled beside Seunghyun as they shared a cookie together... another of Bom's offerings to thank Soohyuk for the ride. "Feeling less cranky now?" Seunghyun split the cookie in half, handing the smaller half to Bom. "I'm never cranky. You don't hear me complaining about you leaving your bras hanging in the bathroom of our apartment, do you?" Bom raised a brow as she swapped out halves with him. "No... and you don't hear me complaining about you trying them on either." Seunghyun stared at her for a minute then smirked. "Bommie... are you peeking on me in the bathroom? What would Jae think?" Bom snorted beside him, shaking her head. "He'd think his roommate should get his own damn bras. You know it's not like we're going to ditch you or anything today. We're all just going to hang out together in one big group." Seunghyun handed her his last piece of cookie, dusting the crumbs off his hands as they walked along. "I know that Bommie. It's going to be so incredible... I'm really looking forward to this." 

Bom was right... they did all stick together as a group. Once they met up with Seungri, Daesung and Minji they all made their way over to the main stage to view the acts. Seunghyun even thought that Soohyuk and Seungri made a cute couple although he'd never admit it out loud. No... he'd take that one to his grave after his behavior in the car. Soohyuk was bending over backwards to appease him... which was always nice to see. Appeasing in this particular case meant buying Seunghyun more alcohol so that he'd feel more relaxed... which really worked out tremendously. It wasn't long before they were all pretty relaxed... dancing together in a large circle as the music played. Seungri stood beside him at one point, watching the band as Seunghyun's head bobbed up and down to the beat. "Having fun?" Seunghyun turned to him with a large grin. "Yeah... we should try stage diving. You wanna try it with me?" Seungri was that one friend who was always up for anything. He was the adventurous type and he'd brought Seunghyun out of his shell quite a bit whenever they were out together since they'd met in college. Seungri barked out a laugh, clasping Seunghyun's bicep. "Normally I'd be all over it, but I don't think it's a good idea right now." Seunghyun raised brow, jabbing Seungri in the ribs with an elbow. "Why not? Are you scared? We could do it together if you are... I'll even hold your hand." Seungri giggled this time, but still shook his head. "Next time. I don't want to end up in the hospital with something broken tonight." Seunghyun frowned over at him as Soohyuk came to stand on the opposite side of Seungri, leaning close to speak into the younger man's ear. "Hey Ri... you wanna dance?" Seungri smiled, taking Soohyuk's hand as Seunghyun shouted after them into the din. "Careful... he doesn't want anything broken!" 

After that, Seunghyun began to drift around a little. Not feeling quite as comfortable within his circle of friends as he usually did. They had been there a few hours already and the couples seemed to be gravitating more towards each other as they shared inside jokes together about who knew what while holding hands and looking far to cute for Seunghyun to stomach right now. He decided to go in search of more beer and maybe some people who knew how to stage dive or at least brave the mosh pit with him. Standing off to the side of the lower stage, Seunghyun sipped at his beer as he waited for the next act to take the stage. "What are you doing over here all alone?" Draining the rest of his beer, Seunghyun belched as he handed the empty cup to Daesung. "I'm not alone... you're here now. Plus the hundreds of other people who are here as well of course." Daesung tossed the cup into the trashcan, reaching out a hand to steady Seunghyun's wobbly steps. "Why don't you come back over to the main stage with us all?" Seunghyun pulled his arm away, taking a step backwards. "I have a better idea. Let's you and me hit the mosh pit. Come on... it'll be fun." Before Daesung could answer, Minji walked up fresh... or as fresh as could be expected... from using the Porta-Potty. "Ready babe?" When she saw Seunghyun standing there, she smiled over at him. "Seung... there you are. We wondered where you were. Soohyuk figured you passed out or something." Seunghyun scoffed over at her, before taking a few more steps backwards. "No... I'm nowhere near passing out... just here for the music. What happened to my beer?" Daesung shook his head, holding his empty hands out for Seunghyun to see. "You finished it... remember?" Seunghyun rubbed at his purple mop of hair, nodding his head as he did. "Oh yeah... I'm going to hit the mosh pit. See you two lovebirds later." 

Twenty minutes later a sweaty Seunghyun emerged from the mosh pit with the sole purpose of relieving his bladder. Drinking all that beer then slamming around into several other people may not have been the smartest thing he'd ever done in his life. The urge to piss was overwhelming at this point and with one look to the Porta-Potty lines Seunghyun decided to give Mother Nature a shot instead. Nearly stumbling over an unexpected body, Seunghyun finally found a bush that looked friendly. Now all he needed to do was unzip and relief would be on its way. "Fuck..." Seunghyun fumbled with his zipper because somehow his fingers were being uncooperative about grasping the tiny pull which would free his dick and allow him to finally feel that relief he craved. Maybe drinking so much was a bad idea... how many did he have again? Shit... don't think about it Seunghyun... the pressure was becoming unbearable now. At last his fingers cooperated and his zipper opened, freeing his imprisoned dick and allowing an impressive urine stream to begin flowing. Seunghyun breathed out an extremely contented sigh even as he struggled to maintain his balance. 

Hazuki watched the guy in front of him fumbling with his zipper for way too long as he sat leaning against a nearby tree. It's not like he'd never seen another guy piss before... even drunk guys like this one obviously was... he just never saw anyone pouting at their dick while they were doing it. It was almost cute... almost... the guy was still pissing after all. Hazuki took a sip from his beer as he eyed the purple haired guy's appearance trying to avoid looking at his dick as he did so. From the dim lighting, Hazuki could just about make out the gleam of a septum piercing as well as what looked like an additional one in his pouty bottom lip. Jesus... that was sexy... he wondered what it would feel like to suck that lip along with the stud attached into his mouth. Rolling his eyes, Hazuki drained the rest of his beer. It must be the heat getting to him if he was fantasizing about random guys he'd only just laid eyes on briefly like some teenager. Then it hit him... right on the calf as a matter of fact... a splash of warm liquid that there was no mistaking for anything but piss. The purple haired guy had staggered a bit towards Hazuki's spot while he was still relieving himself sending a splatter of piss his way. 

Hazuki's first reaction was annoyance... no matter how sexy the guy's piercings were, he still didn't want to be pissed on by anyone let alone some drunk stranger. He stood up intent on giving this asshole a piece of his mind when their eyes locked stopping Hazuki before he could speak. Seunghyun's eyes widened as he noticed the other man who had seemingly popped up out of nowhere. He began tucking himself back in, keeping a close eye on the smaller man at all times. "What? You some kind of creep or something? You like watching people piss, is that it?" Hazuki shook his head, trying to grasp the fact that this asshole had just pissed on him and was now somehow mad at him. "Excuse me? I wasn't watching you. Why would I want to watch you take a piss? That's ridiculous." Seunghyun scoffed, finally re-zipping his fly after several attempts. "Oh really? Then what were you doing over here then... huh?" Hazuki was ready to split this guys pretty lips open with a fist he was so annoying. "You mean before you came over here and pissed on my leg?" Seunghyun looked smug momentarily, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah... before I pissed on your..." Seunghyun stopped talking, realizing what the other man had said finally. "I pissed on your leg? Wait... are you sure it was me?" Hazuki's face had turned from annoyed to amused as he brought a hand up to push back his shoulder length hair. "Positive. You see any other drunk idiots around here that were having trouble pissing in the bushes?" Seunghyun did a 360 degree turn, looking around for anyone else who might be there taking a piss. "Uh... maybe they left?" Hazuki laughed outright at that. "I don't think so. What's your name kid?" 

Seunghyun half smiled... at least he'd pissed on a really hot guy... good job dick... then stuck his hand out for a shake. "I'm Seunghyun, sorry about... your leg... but I'm not a kid." Hazuki's brow elevated as he looked at the outstretched hand. "I'll skip the handshake, I think the piss on my leg was greeting enough. I'm Hazuki... sorry... I just assume everyone here is a kid." Seunghyun let his hand drop to his side, chuckling awkwardly. "Good point... so Hazuki... what's an old man like you doing at a festival like this?" Hazuki leaned back against the tree, trying to gauge whether or not he was being flirted with. "You're never too old to enjoy good music, but I never said I was an old man... unless you think twenty nine is old." Seunghyun's tongue began playing with his piercing as he listened to Hazuki speaking. He had a very deep voice which got Seunghyun thinking about the people... girls mostly although some guys as well... who would compliment his own deep voice hoping to make an impression on him. Sometimes it worked... mostly with the guys, never with the girls... sometimes it annoyed him. Hazuki's voice was rich and smooth and it was extremely sexy. So were the tattoos that covered his arms and from what Seunghyun could see, neck and at least one hand. When he realized that Hazuki was waiting for his reply... maybe a little longer than he should have been... Seunghyun stuffed his hands into his pockets trying to appear nonchalant. No... I wasn't just examining your upper torso with my eyes while I fantasized about your voice... why would you even think that? "That's not old. I'm twenty four so not too far behind." 

Hazuki eyed him for a minute then nodded. "No, it's not. You okay? Not that I know you or anything, but you seem a bit spacey? Where are your friends?" Seunghyun scoffed at that, his tone of voice coming out a little more harsh than he meant it to. "Pffft... my friends are assholes and I'm just fine." Hazuki's face was back to being amused. "You're full of piss and vinegar, aren't you?" Seunghyun blinked over at the older man, momentarily taken aback. "Huh? I am not." Hazuki laughed at Seunghyun now. "Well we both know the first part is true and you're definitely sounding a little bitter right now so I'd say it's an accurate assessment." Seunghyun shrugged, taking a step back. "Well... you don't even know me so I don't care what you think." He turned to walk away, who cared if he was really hot. He had no right to pass judgement on Seunghyun like that. Hazuki watched Seunghyun walk away wishing that he'd just kept his stupid mouth shut. His friends would tell him that he was an asshole right now. 

Seunghyun walked over to the concession stand and ordered another beer. He'd lost some of his buzz talking to Hazuki and he was starting to feel sorry for himself again. "Seunghyun?" Shit... he knew that voice... he'd know it anywhere. He'd like to erase it from his brain but you don't practically live with someone for three years then just forget everything about them... no matter how hard you try to. "Seunghyun... I thought that was you. You changed your hair... I really like it." Seunghyun swallowed the lump that had formed in this throat and turned to Jiyong, trying to look as unfazed as possible. They'd broken up over six months ago after all and Seunghyun didn't want to seem like he wasn't over it because he definitely was... over it. "Jiyong... hi. Yeah... I've changed a lot of things since we last saw each other mostly the sheets... but thanks." Jiyong ignored the dig choosing to laugh it off. "It's funny running into you here. I've been thinking a lot about you lately. I was going to call you. I think we should give it another shot." Seunghyun stared at him for a minute in surprise. "Are you serious?" Jiyong nodded, obviously thinking he would be making his ex extremely happy. "Of course I am... I really miss what we had. Don't you?" Seunghyun thought about it for a minute... did he miss being with Jiyong? Did he miss the fighting... the lying... the cheating... the hitting on his friends... nah... not even a little bit. "I'm sorry Jiyong... wait... no I'm not... I can't get back with you." Jiyong raised a brow, crossing his arms as if he'd assumed Seunghyun was always going to be waiting around for him. "Really? Why not? Are you... you can't be seeing anyone, can you?" 

Seunghyun flinched at the comment... like he was someone that no one could ever possibly be interested in. "I... yeah... I do have someone so... sorry not sorry but it's a no." Jiyong chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his glee. "Oh please... if you're not ready to get back together that's fine, but don't pretend to have a boyfriend just to make yourself look better. It's... well it's kind of sad Seunghyun." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, drinking a large gulp of beer. "Think what you want. You always did." Jiyong was tittering now, fully enjoying Seunghyun's annoyance. "And you always were an awful liar." Seunghyun scowled over at his amused ex. "That's because I left the lying to you." Jiyong rolled his eyes, turning with a wave. "Still bitter I see. Say hi to your imaginary boyfriend for me." Seunghyun watched him walk away as he drank his beer. "Fuck... talk about a buzz kill." 

"That one of your asshole friends?" Seunghyun jumped at the sound of Hazuki's voice so close to his ear. He ended up spilling what was left of his beer all over the older man's shirt he had been so startled. "Jesus... you scared me." Hazuki looked down at his shirt then back up at Seunghyun's startled face. "At least it was beer this time." Seunghyun tossed his now empty cup into the trashcan. "Serves you right... sneaking up on me like that. I'm beginning to think you like getting fluids all over you." Hazuki raised a brow, smirk in place. "Depends on the fluids. So... who was that guy?" Seunghyun eyed the older man for a minute then shook his head. "Why? So you can call me bitter again? I don't need another analysis from a stranger thanks." Hazuki touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to touch a nerve... I was... I was trying to... flirt with you." Seunghyun's brows shot up in shock, his head tilted down as he looked up through his messy fringe. "Uhm... you... you were?" Hazuki laughed more at himself than Seunghyun, nodding his head. "Yeah... I mean I've got some time to kill so why wouldn't I want to spend it with a hot guy like you?" Seunghyun side eyed the smaller man, assessing his words. "Is this more flirting because if it is, you suck at it." Hazuki wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's waist, pulling him close and speaking directly into his ear. "How about we grab a couple of beers then go make out?" Seunghyun felt hot all over, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. "Uhm... that's... that's... much better." Hazuki leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, just pressing his lips gently to Seunghyun's before pulling back again. "I thought you'd like that." 

Seunghyun turned his head as Hazuki advanced on his lips again. "Wait... I... I..." Seunghyun was breathing deep, trying to get his emotions under control as Hazuki's penetrating gaze bore into him. They were back at the spot where they first had met, back where or near where Seunghyun had gone to take a piss. "What's wrong?" Seunghyun shook his head, slight smile upon his lips. "Nothing... I just don't want you to think I do this all the time." Hazuki furrowed his brow in question. "What? Piss on guys then soak them in beer to get them out of their clothes?" Seunghyun laughed, eyes glancing down at Hazuki's naked chest with a smirk. "Yeah... sorry not sorry about that one." Hazuki leaned in, kissing Seunghyun's lips, licking over the piercing and sucking it into his mouth sensually. "Mmm... funny... neither am I. Mark me anytime. I'm happy to oblige." Seunghyun pressed closer, shuddering as Hazuki snaked his hands underneath his Motionless in White t-shirt, flicking a nipple with his fingers. "Next time I'll dump my entire drink all over you." Hazuki tugged until Seunghyun relented and let him remove the clothing barrier. "Dump whatever you want on me... anytime." Hazuki's mouth travelled from Seunghyun's lips down to his neck where it left a wet trail down to his collarbone as he kissed and sucked his way there. 

Seunghyun groaned as the older man's talented tongue teased his nipple to life with constant flicking motions across the hardening bud. He ran his fingers through Hazuki's gorgeous hair as he began sucking on the now erected bud, tugging on the strands slightly the more aroused he was becoming. "I... I think we've moved past making out... oh... fuck." Hazuki removed himself from Seunghyun's inviting flesh to blink up at him in query. "Hmm... I guess we're getting carried away. Do you want to stop?" Seunghyun pouted out his lower lip slightly, his tongue toying with his piercing while he regarded Hazuki. The older man made a strangled noise in the back of his throat at the sight, immediately surging up to capture Seunghyun's lips in a deep kiss. "You did that earlier too... pouted while you were pissing. It's very sexy... especially with this piercing. I really love all your piercings." Seunghyun raised a brow even as his hands reeled Hazuki in closer. "See... you were watching me piss... pervert." Hazuki laughed, collapsing on top of Seunghyun with his face buried in his neck. "Your face... I was watching your face not your dick." Seunghyun let his hands run up and down Hazuki's lean but muscular back. "Too bad... since you like my piercings so much you would have loved the one I've got there." Hazuki raised his head, looking Seunghyun in the eye. "Are you serious? Do you really have one?" Seunghyun flicked his tongue out once again to toy with his stud, nodding his head as he did so. "Mmm... hmmm. I got it sophomore year of college." Hazuki let out a deep breath then shook his head with a smile. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Seunghyun shrugged, still running his hands along the planes of the older man's back. "That's my only secret really. What about you?" Hazuki leaned down to kiss him once. "No hidden piercings... just the two in my ears." Seunghyun's eyes traced the tattoos along Hazuki's arms. "You've got really sexy ink." Before he could answer, Hazuki's phone was vibrating in his pants pocket. "Shit... I have to go." 

Seunghyun sat there watching Hazuki pull his shirt back over his head, his own shirt already back in place. "I'm sorry about this." Seunghyun shrugged his mood becoming bleak once again. "Don't worry about it. We don't even know each other, right? What was it you said... something about killing time? It was fun but that's what it was... a time killer." Hazuki pulled Seunghyun up by his hands, soft look in his eyes. "Somebody really fucked with your self esteem. And before you bitch me out, I think I've spent enough time around you now to come to that conclusion." Hazuki placed a soft lingering kiss upon Seunghyun's lips making sure to suck his piercing just a little before releasing them. "Look... I'm sorry I have to go but come to the lower stage and we'll hang out... please?" Seunghyun side eyed him, arousal still thrumming through his body. "Why not just come with you now?" Hazuki smiled, giving Seunghyun's hand a little squeeze. "I have something I need to do first." He turned to walk away but paused, turning back. "Bring your friends... it'll be a lot of fun. Meet me in front of the stage... alright?" Seunghyun was at a loss by now so he just shrugged, sighing exasperatedly. "Yeah... alright." 

"Where have you been? Daesung said you were pretty trashed. We half expected to find you trampled to death in the mosh pit." Seunghyun rolled his eyes at Soohyuk's attempt at humor. "As you can see, I managed to survive. No thanks to you assholes." Jaechun piped up from Seunghyun's other side. "That's not fair... you left us so technically you're the asshole here. What've you been up to anyway?" Seunghyun shrugged as they walked towards the lower stage. "This and that. I ran into my ex." Seungri leaned around Soohyuk with a startled expression. "You did? Are you alright?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulders. "I think so? I just felt... annoyed more than anything else. He actually asked me to get back together with him." Jaechun wrapped an arm around Seunghyun neck, pulling him close. "I hope you laughed in his face." Seunghyun chuckled weakly, maybe these guys weren't such assholes after all. "I... not really. I kind of... I told him I had a boyfriend." Jaechun's face fell and he could hear the collective groan coming from the rest of the group. "What? What's wrong with that?" Daesung's voice rang out from behind them. "Because you suck at lying." Seunghyun frowned, never mind... these guys really were assholes. "What should I have said then? Since you all know so much better." Soohyuk smirked over at him. "How about... not if you were the last dick on the planet... emphasis on dick." Seungri giggled beside him then looked over at Seunghyun. "Or... sorry... I prefer my men disease free." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, leaning his head onto Jae's shoulder to hide his smile. "Next time I'll let you two do my talking for me." 

"Why are you being so mysterious about this?" Seunghyun looked innocently over at Soohyuk as they stood in front of the lower stage. "I'm not being anything. I just want to see this next band, is that a crime?" Soohyuk wasn't convinced, but he had bigger fish to fry. "Listen... I need you to do me a favor... you need to sit in the backseat with Jae and Bom on the ride home." Seunghyun looked shocked. "What... no. You know I get car sick, Hyuk. Especially the way you drive." Soohyuk rolled his eyes, leaning closer so Seungri wouldn't hear. "Come on man... you can't expect my date to ride in the back... be reasonable." Seunghyun huffed, crossing his arms. "Fine... I hope I puke on you." Jaechun looked over at Seunghyun who kept looking around like he was expecting someone to show up. "What are you doing? Are you afraid to run into Jiyong again?" Seunghyun turned to face his roommate with a puzzled expression. "Huh? Oh no... I was just..." Jaechun pulled Seunghyun shirt collar back roughly. "Aha! I knew it! You've been acting all jumpy since we got over here. Spill it... did you... with Jiyong?" The entire group was facing Seunghyun now all wearing the same disappointed expressions. He shook his head rapidly. "No... I swear it. I..." Seunghyun rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. "I met this guy... and we sort of hooked up." Soohyuk shook his head sadly, patting Seunghyun on the arm. "It's okay... you don't have to lie about it. Everybody has those times when they slip and hook up with an ex." 

Seunghyun looked extremely annoyed now as he shrugged off Soohyuk's touch. "It wasn't Jiyong. I'm not lying. You guys really are such assholes. That's why we're at this stage to meet Hazuki... okay? I'm not making this up." Even Bom looked skeptical and she was usually on his side. "Seung... no one thinks any less of you." Jaechun smirked beside her. "Right... that would be impossible." Bom promptly smacked her boyfriend on the head while Seunghyun flipped him off. "Next time I hear poor Bom telling you it happens to all guys I'm not resisting the urge to tweet about it." Jaechun looked stunned as Bom tried not to laugh beside him. 

Before the roommates really got into it, five guys dressed in all black took the stage. The vocalist stepped up to the mic, his shoulder length black hair brushed to one side to reveal the close shaved side. His eyes were outlined heavily in black and the red lipstick he wore was purposely smudged at the corners of his mouth. He wore a sleeveless shirt which showed off his many tattoos as well as tight black jeans and boots. His eyes searched the crowd briefly, landing on Seunghyun's stunned face, then with a smirk let out a deep guttural scream before launching into their first song. The entire group of friends really seemed to like the band... moving along to the fast paced metal punk beat, raising a fist in the air at times to punctuate the music. Seunghyun loved them and he couldn't take his eyes off of the enigmatic vocalist as he pumped the crowd up, propping a leg up onto the speakers to lean over the stage as he sang. At one point he spit his water from his water bottle out into the crowd and Seunghyun could swear he was aiming it directly at him.... payback he supposed. There was absolutely no point in trying to talk during their set because Lynch... which was the name of the band... was just too damn loud. The set ended as quickly as it began with bows and thanks to the crowd. 

Seungri was pumped from the experience. "That was incredible. They must be one of those local bands I read about being featured today. I'm going to look them up when we get home." Soohyuk wrapped an arm around Seungri's waist with a grin. "Speaking of home... we should start to head out." "Leaving so soon?" They all turned at the sound of a deep voice behind them. Seunghyun raised a brow at the older man, crossing his arms in mock annoyance. "Thanks for spitting all over me... now I don't need a shower when I get home." Hazuki chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey... at least I didn't piss on you." Bom scrunched up her nose in disgust. "That's gross. Who would piss on someone else?" Seunghyun just stared at Hazuki, silently warning him not to speak. "So... this is my new friend, Hazuki. Hazuki... these are my friends." Hazuki wrapped an arm around Seunghyun's waist with a smile. "Oh... the assholes. Nice to meet you all." Seunghyun laughed as the entire group stood watching somewhat stunned. "You never said you were in a band... I really enjoyed your set." Hazuki smiled wider. "Yeah? I'm glad. I guess it was my surprise. So... you really leaving?" Seunghyun glanced at his friends who were now trying to look like they weren't listening even though they really were. "Well... yeah... they are my ride so I have to. Even though Soohyuk is forcing me into the backseat and I'll probably puke." Hazuki looked at the ground then back at Seunghyun again. "I have an empty seat up front. You want to ride with me?" Seunghyun tongued his piercing as he looked at Hazuki, his body screaming for him to say yes... especially his dick. "Uhm... you don't even know where I live." Hazuki stared at that lip stud, licking his own lips longingly. "I'm going to Boston." Seunghyun let out a sigh of relief. "Me too." He turned to Soohyuk. "Hyuk..." Soohyuk waved, already taking steps to move away. "Be safe.... later." 

"So... you really enjoyed it... huh?" Seunghyun swallowed the handful of fries that he'd stuffed into his mouth from the fast food they'd picked up before hitting the interstate to Boston. He didn't realize how hungry he was until they'd pulled into the parking lot. "What? The fries?" Hazuki poked him from the driver's seat. "No, not the fries. You know I'm talking about the band. You said you really liked us." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, sipping from his soft drink. "Now who's got the self esteem issues?" Hazuki laughed, side eyeing Seunghyun as he drove along. "Since we've got time to kill... why don't you tell me what you do... besides piss badly that is." Seunghyun threw a fry at him which Hazuki promptly snatched up and ate. "Asshole... I piss fine. Okay... so I do a few things actually. I work at an artist's coop where I also sell my own pieces although sell is a stretch. I volunteer at an after school youth program two days a week to help kids learn about art and finally because I need to eat and pay rent... I tend bar at a club in town." Hazuki whistled, glancing over at him. "I thought I was busy with the band and working at Newbury Comics. What medium do you work in?" Seunghyun chuckled finishing off his fries. "I do silk screening and also pottery. I can paint as well. Which Newbury Comics do you work at?" Hazuki nodded along with him. "That's so cool. I'd love to see your work. Oh... I work at the original one on Newbury Street. It's easy for me to get to and they play my music for me which is nice. So, when we get back to Boston did you want to grab a drink?" Seunghyun raised a brow as he turned in his seat to get a better look at the driver. "A drink? At 3:00 am? Is this more flirting?" Hazuki burst out laughing, nodding his head. "Shit... that was pretty bad even I'll admit it. So... you... uh... you want to come to my place and show me your other piercing?" Seunghyun's brows climbed high as he also laughed. "Smooth... but yeah... yeah I'd love to show you my piercing." 

Hazuki ushered Seunghyun inside his small but neat apartment with a flourish of his arm. "This is it. It's not much... but I'm not here a lot. I'm mostly at the practice space or working. Make yourself at home. I... uh... need to wash this makeup off... or what's left of it. I should probably shower." He removed his shirt as he walked down a hallway presumably towards his bathroom. Seunghyun hesitated for a minute then followed after him. "Hazuki? Hey Hazuki?" The shower was running but Hazuki hadn't stepped inside of it yet. He was about to drop his boxers when Seunghyun pushed open the bathroom door. "Hey... you need something?" Seunghyun stepped inside the small bathroom, pulling his own shirt off. "Yeah... I need a shower.... some asshole spit all over me." Hazuki laughed, watching the younger man strip down as he removed his own boxers at last. "I get that. Some asshole pissed on me then threw his beer all over me." Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Hazuki's neck, chuckling. "Some people..." Hazuki sucked Seunghyun's bottom lip into his mouth, letting his tongue toy with the stud repeatedly. "Let's get clean." 

"Sorry it's not that big." Seunghyun raised his brows as Hazuki handed him the shampoo, glancing down as he took it. "Uhm... that's fine. It's not what you've got, it's how you use it... right?" Hazuki's own eyebrows shot up in surprise and he backed Seunghyun up against the shower wall causing the latter to drop the shampoo bottle in the process. "The shower... I'm sorry the shower is not that big." Seunghyun laughed, running a semi soapy hand through Hazuki's hair. "Sorry, it was an easy mistake to make." Hazuki shook his head, but he was laughing too. "Yeah... right. You know... I like you... you're hot and cute but also really funny in a bitchy kind of way. I just want you to know that it's not just.. you know..." Seunghyun raised a brow, pulling Hazuki closer to him with an arm around his waist his tone teasing. "No... what?" Hazuki kissed him suddenly, long and dirty... his tongue plundering Seunghyun's mouth with expert precision leaving him breathless and shaken. "Its not just the piercings... sexy as they may be." Seunghyun's mind was cloudy now.... cloudy with want... cloudy with need... cloudy with Hazuki. "There's still one more you haven't played with yet." Hazuki brushed a thumb over Seunghyun's bottom lip slowly... a ghost of a smile upon his own lips as he did so. "What are we waiting for then?"

Hazuki led Seunghyun down to his bedroom once they had dried off, pushing open the door to reveal a neat but modestly furnished room. "After you... please." Seunghyun stepped inside, tugging Hazuki after himself by their still held hands. They began kissing slowly as they stood next to the bed, hands wandering leisurely over torsos as they kept things above board for now letting the tension build. Hazuki flicked Seunghyun's nipple with a teasing touch as he began to simultaneously toy with his lip stud remembering how each action had heated up the other man. Seunghyun began to groan, his hands slipping down to grasp Hazuki's ass in a tight hold. Smiling, Hazuki nudged Seunghyun to climb onto the bed then crawled up after him to reconnect their lips as he plastered himself on top of the younger man. The feeling of their now nearly erected cocks connecting with each other had both men moaning and grinding into each other. "Mmm... you're a good kisser." Seunghyun opened his eyes, his fingers running through those gorgeous locks once again. "So are... oh my god! What the fuck is that thing staring at me!" Hazuki turned his head to see what Seunghyun was talking about then began laughing. "Oh... that... that's just my fukku... I caught him on a trip home a few years back. Pretty cool, huh?" Seunghyun scrunched his nose up in disgust, turning his head away from the mounted bass. "It's kind of gross actually. You have a dead fish in your bedroom and he's nailed to a piece of wood." Hazuki sighed, brushing his hair back from his face. "Would it make you feel better if I told you it was just a replica of the fish I caught. The fish I actually caught was released back into the wild safe and sound." Seunghyun glanced back over at the 'fish' then at Hazuki. "It's still staring at me." Hazuki hung his head, but he was smiling. "Okay... how about I cover it up?" Seunghyun's tongue flicked out to his stud as he nodded. "Yeah... thanks. It's just... kind of creepy." Hazuki climbed out of bed, tossing a shirt over the 'fish' before heading back to the bed. "No problem. We good now?" Seunghyun pulled him close, kissing his lips softly. "Yeah... we're good."

Making up for lost time, Hazuki began trailing kisses down Seunghyun's neck moving swiftly towards his sensitive nipples. Using the tip of his tongue, Hazuki worked each nipple to a fine point then returned to each with a hot sucking mouth. These actions were eliciting grunts and groans of pleasure from Seunghyun as he entwined his fingers into Hazuki's hair. The latter was pleased to see that his young bedmate was now fully erect with his cock leaking and bobbing against his abdomen in desperate need of attention. "Hazu... please..." Hazuki smiled into Seunghyun's flesh as he swirled his tongue down towards his leaking cock, stopping just shy of it and veering off to the left to lick the crease where his leg joined his torso instead, sucking a bruise there and taking in the heady aroma that was Seunghyun's arousal. "God you're pretty... I want to devour you." Seunghyun whimpered above him, fingers still tangled in Hazuki's hair. "Do it... fuck... please..." Hazuki wanted this to last, but he was so keyed up by this sexy guy that he'd been lucky enough to meet that he was afraid waiting too long might not be such a good thing either. Turning his head, Hazuki nosed at Seunghyun's balls before licking and sucking on each one, fingers moving down to gently rub at his perineum. Seunghyun's hips shot off the bed at the feeling of Hazuki's tongue on his sensitive balls but mostly from the older man's fingers finally finding his other piercing. Hazuki continued to gently rub the tiny bar nestled snuggly just below Seunghyun's sack watching him writhe under him while his own erection pulsed and leaked with longing. "You love these little barbells, don't you?" Seunghyun was sweating, barely able to concentrate on anything but the pleasure he was receiving. "Mmm... yeah.... I... oh... fuck... I do... please... you're... you're gonna... I'm gonna come..." 

Hazuki removed his hand like it had been burned, leaving Seunghyun just teetering on the brink but not falling into the abyss... not just yet anyway. "You okay? You need a minute?" Hazuki stroked Seunghyun's face gently. Honestly, he needed a minute himself. It was all he could do right now to not push himself inside this man and pound the shit out of him. Seunghyun pouted his lower lip, licking at his stud as he breathed harshly through his nose. "I'm good... keep going... please." Hazuki dipped down to capture Seunghyun's lips in a sweet kiss. "Okay baby... you up for the full boat?" Seunghyun let out a deep breath, smiling crookedly. "Definitely... I'm ready when you are smooth talker." Hazuki chuckled as he reached for his nightstand to pull out his condoms and lube. "I really like all your piercings... they're very hot." Seunghyun smirked up at him, toying with his own nipple while he watched Hazuki roll on the condom. "Thank you.... you're getting better at the flirting." Hazuki slicked himself up with the lube then spread Seunghyun's legs a bit wider, chuckling. "Am I?" Seunghyun nodded, eyes riveted on Hazuki as he made himself comfortable between his thighs. "Mmm hmm... go slow okay? No matter how small your bathroom is, it's been a while." Hazuki blinked down at him for a moment then began to enter him, slowly as he'd requested. "I take it back... I don't really like you." Seunghyun canted his hips up and Hazuki slid in further. "I... uh... I like you." Hazuki buried his face in Seunghyun's neck as he bottomed out, smiling into the slick skin. "I like you right now actually." Seunghyun threw his head back as Hazuki began to thrust... slowly at first but soon he was picking up speed and when he did he began to grind himself into Seunghyun's prostate over and over again. "Hazu... oh..." Seunghyun reached between their sweat slicked bodies to stroke his own cock, allowing a finger to press insistently into his piercing on each downward brush of his hand. Hazuki groaned, kissing Seunghyun thoroughly sensing his imminent release as well as his own with each powerful thrust of his hips. Tensing underneath him, Seunghyun practically convulsed from a well placed strike of Hazuki's cock and the elder was right behind him... his own body shuddering in its release. 

Lying beside each other as their breathing began to regulate, Seunghyun was the first to begin to move, shifting so he was on his side facing Hazuki. "That was..." Hazuki laughed or wheezed really from his spot next to Seunghyun where he'd landed when he'd flopped off of the younger man. "Fucking incredible." Seunghyun laughed as well, reaching out to brush Hazuki's hair off of his face where it lay covering half of it in a messy, sweaty tangle. "You okay old man?" Hazuki scoffed, turning just his head to look at Seunghyun. "I'm fine. You wanna go again?" Seunghyun's brows raised at that then he let out a tired sigh. "Not particularly... I mean it was fantastic but it's like dawn now. I'm tired." Hazuki closed his eyes with a deep sigh. "Oh good... I don't think I could have even if you had wanted to. I'm dead." Seunghyun laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're an idiot. We should probably sleep." 

Hazuki turned to him finally, smiling. "That sounds good. Can we see each other again? Like on a date?" Seunghyun nodded, tongue toying with his stud. "Yeah... I like you Hazuki. I mean... I really like you." Hazuki pecked him on the lips, wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's waist to tug him closer. "I'm glad... I like you too... a lot. Good night Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled, snuggled up all warm in Hazuki's embrace. "Good night Hazuki. Oh... before I forget... would you mind removing that fish before we go to sleep?" Hazuki's eyes popped open... he had already been drifting off. "You're not serious." Seunghyun sat up, staring at him. "I am. I won't sleep with those fishy eyes in here looking at me." Hazuki sat up as well, looking exhasperated. "They're not real and they're covered up." Seunghyun pouted, hanging his head. "I can just grab an uber home... it's fine." Hazuki bit his tongue, got out of bed and removed the fish from the room. When he returned, Seunghyun was already out cold. He wasn't really upset though... he just climbed on in and snuggled up. Hazuki felt like he and Seunghyun could be right for each other... maybe getting pissed on was a sign of good luck. He thought so anyway... at least in this case.


End file.
